They Burned Bright Until The End
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: A Senate meeting turns deadly for Jason and Reyna as they are trapped inside the burning building with no way out and a cave in due any second. How do they spend their final minutes together? Well, if there was ever a time for saying things you left unsaid, when you're about to die is that time. Jeyna.


**I officially hate myself, I keep telling myself I'll stay away from the Angst/Suicide/Death of my favourite couple stuff, but I just keep coming back to it, I really shouldn't, it's not healthy for my mental state(And no comments from the people who know my insane side!) I just really hate myself for this. I don't even like writing angst and this wrote itself in one night, should I be worried?**

**On a weirder note, I was looking over the reviews for There's Always Help For Those Who Need It, a lot of people seem to like my Angst work, should I be worried? Maybe not, I'm turning into Hera! DX**

**You guys know the drill, I don't own, I have no desire to either, so please do not assume I want to own PJO, because really, you'd never see the books if I attempted to write them(Major procrastination). I also do not own the lyrics, they are from For The First Time by The Script, awesome song!**

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

This had to be the longest Senate meeting I had ever been in, and I had been a Centurion before I was praetor, but this was by far the longest Senate I've ever attended. Names had been called by Greeks, Romans and Lars, none of them polite from the Roman side, I couldn't tell from the Greek side, since I still don't know Greek. Reyna and I were trying to calm everyone down but we were fighting a losing battle, nobody was willing to shut up and sit down, no matter how many times we tried to tell them that. Surprisingly Octavian wasn't involved in all of this, he hadn't said a word since the meeting began, which was odd for him. In fact, he was just smiling as everything was going his way, it probably was, he was probably building a mental file against us, saying how we weren't capable of handling it, I'd love to smack that sly smile off of his face. We were finally close to getting everyone to shut up and sit their poduxes down when I smelled smoke in the air. I quickly glanced at Leo who was in an argument with a Senator about... Tacos? But he wasn't on fire or even close to smoking, so it couldn't be him.

"Do you smell smoke?" Reyna murmured to me as we surveyed the room, looking for the worst of the arguments, I gave a tense nod. "It's not the fire-boy, so where's it coming from?" Reyna mused quietly, I agreed with her, we needed to find the source. I scanned the room quickly and after a few searches I found the blaze in the corner of the room, where one of Octavian's lackeys had been standing before he left with sickness.

"Mark James." Reyna and I said at the same time, the guy who went home sick, he'd started a fire, and by the way it was spreading already it wouldn't be easy to put out. The fighting had already stopped by people noticing the fire.

"Everyone, please exit in a calm and organised fashion." I ordered, the Lars shimmered away quickly without complaints, despite being dead. "Percy, please make sure Annabeth, Leo and Piper are all accounted for." I instructed, Percy gave a nod.

"Hylla, make sure every Roman is accounted for." Reyna instructed calmly, her sister gave a short nod and her and Percy began leading everyone from the room, leaving Reyna and I to deal with the fire. I quickly hit the mic that connected to the speakers around New Rome(Monster proof of course) and made an announcement.

"Citizens of New Rome, please make your way to Camp Jupiter as there is a fire, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill." I announced over the intercom, I could only hope they would heed my warning. I looked back for Reyna and finally noticed the red hazy smoke around the room and I coughed to clear my airways. "Reyna?" I called after switching off the intercom, I looked around frantically. "Reyna?" I called louder before coughing again.

"Over here, the fire's spreading too fast!" Reyna called back, I squinted through the haze and found her outline, I carefully made my way through all the smoke and reached Reyna, her small hand slipped into mine and I squeezed it, it was something we both needed, reassurance.

"We need to get out." I insisted, in the fire's light I saw Reyna nod once and we tried to make our way through the building to the doors. Just as we neared the door a thick pillar fell and blocked the door, making sparks of fire jump everywhere, forcing us back.

"There's no other way out!" Reyna yelled over the roar of the fire, I felt myself pale and saw Reyna turning as pale as she could in the blazing heat. If that was the only exit, no- it couldn't. I began looking at the walls to the best of my abilities, there were only two and they were too small for either of us to climb out of and they were too high up, I couldn't elevate us both and try to keep us breathing clean air, which we were running out of quickly. I could feel the claustrophobia setting in, and I knew it was no good for either of us to be in here, being ADHD and both claustrophobic, her from her time with the pirates, me with hating being confined.

"Reyna, we should find a safe spot in the room, we'll last longer!" I suggested, trying to keep the panic out of my voice and I'm pretty sure I failed at it. But Reyna nodded and I searched the room for an open spot far away from the fire, when I found one in the corner I dragged Reyna over to it and we huddled in the corner, I made an air pocket as best as I could and I let out my final coughs to clear my throat. Neither of us spoke for a while, we just looked at the room as the fire spread across the room, the orange reflecting off of the walls and casting a glow over the room with the haze and smoke.

"Are you okay?" Reyna asked finally, I looked away from the flame filled room to my best friend, my memories still hadn't finished returning and it looked like they wouldn't get a chance to. I saw the fear I felt reflected back in her dark irises.

"Yeah, you?" I replied softly, Reyna hugged her knees to her chest as she tried to burrow further into the corner we were in, I wrapped an arm around her to feel her shaking before wiping the clammy sweat off of my face with my other arm. Gross.

"I'm okay." Reyna said quietly, I tried to keep my mind off of the fact the flames were higher than before, and still rising, there were cracks in the ceiling, indicating that the roof could cave in soon, the fact that our space was getting closer each passing second to being burned up. Suddenly I felt memories flooding into my mind, the first time I flew, names, faces, monsters, jokes, days, nights, memories, times spent with my friends, with Gwen, Bobby, Frank, Dakota, Hazel, Reyna, every last memory, right down to the last second.

"I'm sorry I forgot you." I apologised, Reyna looked at me curiously. "You're my best friend, you've kept me grounded and that's not easy. I shouldn't have been able to forget you. You're unforgettable. Even when I saw you for the first time, you stuck in my head throughout it all." I admitted, Reyna gave a small smile and looked around the room, I followed her gaze, the flames were flooding the room, destroying anything in it's path, feeding off everything it could.

"It's not your fault, you can't fight a goddess' will, especially not your patron's will." Reyna said quietly. "It's not like you have anything to apologise for that." Reyna said quietly, I sighed and wiped my sweat again, keeping the air cool was taking a toll on my energy and I felt like I could sleep forever, but I needed to keep Reyna safe.

"But I am sorry, I left you alone, it couldn't have been easy." I told Reyna, she stayed silent for a second until there was a load cracking sound and a huge chunk of the roof fell down and crash landed in the middle of the room. We stood up as quickly as we could and flattened ourselves against the wall as the roof sent more sparks of fire flying, I felt Reyna grip my hand again, tighter than before I understood her fear, there was no way we were getting out of this alive.

"Jason! I'm sorry I ever said I hated you, I don't hate you, I never hated you, and I'm sorry I wasted our time when we could have been friends pretending to hate you. And I'm sorry that I teased you while we were friends!" Reyna said over the roar of the fire, I glanced at her as fear coursed through me, the fire was reflected in her eyes, there were tear tracks on her cheeks, her skin was glowing golden in the fire's light. "I don't hate you, I never did, as a matter of fact, I think I might love you." Reyna admitted, her voice was choked up with tears, I squeezed her hand.

"Well if we're admitting things, I never hated you either, I always admired you, the way you seemed to be indestructible, a stone fortress but you eventually let me in. I admired the way you fought for what you believed in, you never gave up. And I think I might love you too, and I'm sorry we didn't get more time together." I said, Reyna gave me a mournful smile and I understood, _why did it take us so long to work this out?_ I tried to smile back and I remembered a song I heard once:

_We're smiling, but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We've just now got the feeling,_

_That we're meeting, for the first time._

"It was an honour to meet you." Reyna said as she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"It was an honour fighting by your side." I replied shaking her hand firmly.

"It was nice having you for a friend, I couldn't have asked for a better one." Reyna said as she hugged me, I hugged her back, making sure the air around us didn't waver because that was one of the things keeping us alive.

"I couldn't have asked to meet anyone better, thank you for being there Reyna." I returned the sentiment, we both flinched as another piece of the ceiling fell down, closer to us this time.

"I'm sorry for ever keeping secrets from you." Reyna apologised, I shook my head.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for not doing this sooner." I said as I cupped her cheek.

"Jason-" I cut Reyna off as I gently pressed my lips to hers, I pulled back almost immediately and I gave Reyna a nervous smile.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to go out with regrets, I suppose it couldn't count, because I regret not doing that sooner." I admitted, Reyna let out a smile considering both of us could feel our deaths coming closer.

"That makes two of us then." Reyna replied, we both looked up at where the roof used to be, the smoke was rising out quickly, being replaced almost immediately, it was hard to decide where it would break next, they all looked equally as bad.

"I'll miss you." I told Reyna as I turned to look at her, she offered me a smile.

"I'll miss you too." Reyna replied sincerely. Another piece fell out and we both jumped, my arms automatically flying to pull Reyna to me to shield her away from the debris, which was quickly being engulfed by the flames. Her hands sought mind desperately but instead she clung to my toga as I clung to her, our breaths were shaky, I could feel it in the air, I could get us out but I didn't have the energy or the power reserve.

"I'll see you in Elysium, Reyna." I promised, Reyna nodded against my chest as I felt the air pressure change, the roof of the Senate house cracked with a deafening bang I felt the weight of the roof crush me as we were knocked the ground, I tightened my grip on Reyna as I felt the air barrier break and the flames quickly descended on us, I closed my eyes and prayed it would be over quickly for the both of us.

* * *

Hylla's Point of View:

I stared in shock as the roof of the Senate building collapsed in on itself, probably crushing everything and both people in the room. I could feel it in my being, Reyna didn't make it out, she'd been in there too long, things had started falling five minutes ago and the smoke was too thick, I could tell, she couldn't make, not without damage. I began shaking, she was the only family I had, she was my younger sister, she was my baby sister, she was the one who couldn't tie shoe laces until she was 12, or was terrified of riding a bike but always wanted to fly. My sister is... dead.

"Hylla, are you okay?" Someone asked, but it was like I was in water, everything sounded further away, everything didn't look right. "Hylla?" Someone touched my shoulder and I was startled, I turned around and looked at him, Percy, it was Percy, his black hair and green eyes, he was the reason Circe's Island was burned down by the pirates, I swore to kill him the last time, I didn't. But I will kill whoever started this.

"Hey, who's that talking to Octavian?" Piper asked, I looked over to where the augur stood talking to a brown-hair guy, they were talking in hushed tones but I read their lips, they were talking about the job, and then the other boy handed over a box of matches, making Octavian smirk. The boy looked sort of familiar to me and I realised he had been in the Senate earlier, he'd left early, I recalled, _sickness_. He left only ten minutes before the fire started.

"You killed my sister!" I roared as I stormed over to the two despicable males, both looked up as I reached them, the second _boy_ cowered under my glare. "You killed my sister." I snarled, the boy, clearly very little brain cells began shaking and I saw tears brimming in his eyes.

"I wouldn't speak of this if I were you, I know things, I can find thin-" Octavian's speech was cut shot when I swung my hand and slammed my fist into his left eye.

"That's it though. You aren't me." I growled as Octavian stumbled back, clutching at his eye.

"You- you hit me!" He said, shocked, I rolled my eyes.

"What gave it away, the pain or my fist?" I snapped before I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him over to me before glaring straight into his eyes. "You killed my sister." I accused, Octavian tried to play it calm, but he began shifting anxiously, well, as anxiously as one can when their feet are barely grazing the grass.

"You haven't got any proof!" Octavian stated smugly, I glared at him.

"I think those matches will be sufficient, and we'll take that as your confession. We'll mark it as Treason." We both looked over when Annabeth spoke, Octavian glared at her.

"I think that would be proper, until Thalia arrives." Percy cut in with a sly grin.

"Who's Thalia?" I asked before Octavian could, if anything, Percy's grin got wider and I wanted to slap it off of his face, my sister was dead!

"Thalia _Grace_, Jason's sister, daughter of Zeus, same mortal mother. I think she'd like to meet with Octavian too." Percy mused, despite having never met her, I already took a liking to her.

"Great, I'd love to meet her. Deal with him, I'm going to see to the arrangements." I spat out before dropping Octavian and walking towards the camp. Only pausing to wipe a tear, _Reyna was a queen until the end. And she found her king._ I could only hope that boy-Jason, protected her until he no longer could.

Because I couldn't be there when she needed me, and he was.

* * *

**Okay, PITCHFORKS DOWN! I'm SORRY! I feel worse than you guys probably do! I KILLED MY OTP! *Runs to emo corner, sobs her heart out* I am a terrible person(Andie, I know we went through this, but I KILLED them!) Okay, please don't kill me in return for killing them, I am really sorry for that, okay, I have admitted I am a terrible person and I gave Jeyna fluff.**

**Did you guys like any of the lines, personally, my favourite will always be Hylla's line: "What gave it away, the pain or my fist?" I seriously love that line. I hope you guys don't kill me, peace out and all that and I'M SORRY!**

**For the record, I NEVER want this to happen and I'm pretty sure it won't. I hope.**

**Peace, love, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Love always, Jeyna. X. (Who now has fourteen people stalking her on tumblr! XD)**


End file.
